Worth The Wait
by Silverquickstar
Summary: A spur of the moment one-shot of the the beloved Terry and Max couple. This was brought on by the episode "Hooked Up". Max and Terry's interraction was great in this and this should have spawned a relationship with the two in the series, I think.


Author's Note: Ugh

**Author's Note** Ugh…I know, this is not chapter 3 of the ONE story you all have been wanting from me. But, I had to do this one shot. I have been watching Batman Beyond all this weekend…and this one shot came to me during the episode of "Hooked Up". When Terry had to carry Max into her apartment after saving her from the VR- ROOM that SpellBinder was controlling young teens with. I believe this will motivate me to work on "Friends to Lovers".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Batman Beyond. Though, if I did, that show would still be on today and Terry and Max would be together RIGHT NOW!

"**Worth The Wait"**

The beam of light emitted a golden glow into the room as the sun claimed possession of everything it touched. A long feminine arm emerged from the bed sheets and stretched towards the ceiling. Then, another…with the body the arms were attached to raised itself stretching outwards as if hugging the light that peeped through the blinds of the windows.

"Mmmm…what a beautiful Friday morning. I wish everyday started off like this." expressed the brown-skinned, pink-haired, Highschool senior student. Its not everyday that she would wake up this refreshed and anxious to get to school. Her reasoning for being so anxious had nothing to do with school work…for once. Maxine, or "Max", as she is commonly known to her friends, started her morning ritual of taking her shower, brushing her teeth, getting dressed and having a light, healthy, breakfast to get her mind ready for learning. Though, today her mind wasn't on education. Her mind was on something else…something that gives her the same kind of butterflies in her tummy as she gets when she is about to experiment special chemicals in her BioChem class.

Max grabbed her books and jacket and pranced her way towards her front door when her phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Hey, there!" the voice on the receiver chirped. Max's heart raced as she started smiling widely with sparked interest in the caller.

"Heeey! I was just about to walk out the door. What's up?" Max said coyly.

"I thought I would give you a ride to school today. It'd be a first for us. I couldn't bare to let you walk outside on a lovely but windy day today." The deep, manly, voice implied.

Max giggled with anticipation and answered, "Sure! I'll wait for you outside. Don't be late." Max warned while still smiling. The caller hesitated to speak for few seconds. Then, he finally replied, "I would never be late on you, sweetheart. Besides, I am already outside your door." the voice said and then suddenly hung up. Max hung up her phone and jogged towards her door and opened it. There stood a tall, dark, and handsome young man. His right arm bulged with a huge muscle as he held his brown jacket in his hand. He wore a long sleeved, black, quarter-length shirt with baggy, yet fitted, blue jeans and brown, suede, loafers. His hair was parted on the side and feathered bangs covered his left eye. His smile beamed as he made his way into Max's apartment. Before this young man could put down his jacket, Max wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, nearly devouring his lips into her mouth.

The young man moaned as he dropped his jacket to the floor and embraced Max, and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh, Terry…I never imagined things would be like this." Max said, finally breaking the kiss but breathed heavily as she spoke. "I never thought that I would be all over you in this way." Max said giggling. Terry chuckled and said, "Max, I am just as blown away as you are. I mean, just a few days ago, I had to save you from SpellBinder's virtual reality trip. You were so mad at me. But, you saw that I had really cared for you…and that—" Max intercepted Terry by kissing him again. "And that's what made me fall for you. You showed me how much you care. Terry, you are my reality. You are what…I am addicted to." Max said as she gazed into Terry's eyes. Terry stared back into Max's eyes, leaned in, and kissed onto her neck. Max quivered as Terry whispered that he loved her in her ear. The heat from his breath made her feel so warm. She felt safe in Terry's arms. She felt safe all the time when Terry embraced her and his chest was pressed against hers.

Terry stared back into Max's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Max's moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Terry slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, which caused Max to become weak in the knees. Terry broke the kiss finally saying, "We better get to school. We'll be late." Max smiled and said, "You're right. We will have all weekend to catch up on missed "work"." Terry nodded with agreement and the couple grabbed their belongings and walked out the door with a favor Max asked of Terry. "Wear the bat suit, ok?" Max said. "You got it." Terry said shutting the door.

**Author's Note:** WHEW! Man, I had to type that out. Heheh! Yeah, its what came to mind after that episode and it was short. I told you it was a one shot. But, I just had to get it out. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
